Flee To The Makai
by Mayuna
Summary: Keaka thought that saving Kurama from the institution would be difficult until she has to save him from his other half. Finished!
1. Taken Away

(In this one I'm just going to let my imagination run away so in other words if it sucks please don't hate me. For the record I do not own anything Yu-Yu Hakusho except for whatever characters I throw in there for the hell of it. Arigatou. Enjoy!)

It has already been five years. Five years since they locked him up in there. All this time I've gone to see him not because I have to, even though I can't help but feel guilty. You'd think that the fox would think of self preservation and just say he made everything up about being Yoko Kurama but no not my kitsune. He would never lie about his identity even if it meant getting out of that god forsaken place. I suppose it is my fault, after all I was the one who finally convinced him to tell Shiori about his past. He even revealed his inner self, being Yoko. I can still see the fear in her eyes and her skin turned a disgusting pale color. The next day when I went over to his house as always Shiori was talking to some guys in suits and ties which I knew couldn't be good. Kurama was just sitting on the couch motionless staring at the wall.

"Shuichi-san? What's going on?" I asked.

Kurama shifted his eyes towards me but said nothing. I sat down next to him and listened in.

"Shuichi. How long have you been having these dillusions?" One of the men asked.

"They are not dillusions. I'm telling the truth." Kurama replied.

"Mr. Minamino you are a very intelligent young man clearly you can't expect us to believe this fairy story of your supposed reincarnation." The other suit said.

"I don't expect you to believe anything you don't want to. I just don't understand what the purpose of this meeting is." Kurama said glancing over at Shiori who sat with her lips pursed wringing her hands together.

"Your mother is concerned for your well being Shuichi. Perhaps it would be best if you got away from it all for a little while like a vacation." The first suit said standing up.

Kurama stood up slowly reaching for the rose he kept behind his ear. The other suit stood up as well and they both advanced towards Kurama cautiously.

"Please Shuichi. We don't want to make this difficult." One of them said.

I stood up myself ready for a fight. Kurama and I were both keeping such a close eye on the two men neither one of us saw Shiori going near him.

"Ahhh." Kurama yelled out. I turned to look at him then at Shiori. She held a syringe in her trembling hand.

"M-m-mother. Why?" Kurama managed to say and fell to his knee's. Shiori sobbed deeply and dropped the needle.

"Shu-chan I'm so sorry." She said and walked away from him forever. I ran to his side just in time to catch him before he laid on the ground.

"Kitsune. Get up! We have to get out of here Kurama." I pleaded knowing well whatever they had given him probably would knock him out very soon.

"Keaka forget about me." He whispered before falling deep asleep.

After that most everything else is a blur seeing how I was crying so hard. For the past five years I've been the only one who Kurama let see him and even I'm not always a welcome visitor. No matter what though he always greets me with that sweet smile that I've grown so fond of. I can't stop but think how unfair it is and that is why I've decided that it's time to break the fox out.


	2. Plans

( To save my ass I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho in any way shape or form. Typing that gets really annoying after a while.)

"Present your identification please miss." The orderly at the desk directed. I shoved it in her face already knowing the procedure.

"No I don't have any sharp objects on me or anything that he can hang himself with either." I said blandly. The woman merely leered at me gave me back my I.D. and pressed a button to open the door.

I walked down the bright hallway past all the locked doors with no windows in them. As usual my stomach fluttered and my heart palpitated as the thought of seeing Kurama, even if it was in a psych ward. A guard already stood by his door ready to let me in.

"Only half an hour." He said emotionlessly. I waved my hand at him to shoo him away and stepped into Kurama's room. He sat on the window sill as always staring out at the highway. The least they could have done was give him a room with a view! I walked over to him and ruffled his short hair, they made him cut it out of fear he would hang himself. It angered me to think that these people thought so little of him.

"Hello Keaka." He said.

"Hey Kitsune. How's it going?" I asked looking momentarily at the camera that was mounted on the wall. I would have to choose my words wisely as not to alert security.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Not much. Well except for the fact their trying to force a new pill down my throat." He said darkly.

"Oh yeah? What's this one for?"

"Just another one to keep me from being dillusional."  
"I see." I sat down next to him.

"Kurama look at me." I said placing my hands on his cheeks to face me. Those gorgeous green eye's that I fell in love with were glazed over and hazy from all his years in this place.

"I was thinking that when they let you out we could go to the park or even to Genkai's Temple. We could invite everyone and throw a huge, massive party. Or we could just go somewhere else." I said enthusiastically.

Kurama breathed sharply as if laughing and put his head down.

"It's nice to dream isn't it Keaka cutie?" He said holding my hand.

"Your going to be let out very soon kitsune just keep your faith." I said squeezing his hand a little. Kurama glanced up at me as he caught my drift.

"How soon do you think?" He asked.

"Well I heard some of the nurses talking and they said maybe as soon as next week."

'_Be prepared Kurama. We're going to get you out of here for good.' _I sent him telepathically, being a psychic rocks!

A knock came on the door as his doctor stepped in.

"I'm sorry to intrude. There is something I would like to inform you of Shuichi. Umm, Keaka is it? Would you mind stepping out for a moment?" He said already pushing me out the door.

Kurama stood up to intervene.

"Whatever it is can be said in front of her." He said.

"Yes of course. Shuichi nothing seems to be working for you therefore I have given it much thought and I have decided that the best course of action is shock therapy."

"WHAT? YOUR GOING TO FRY HIS BRAIN?" I screeched. Kurama began to breathe heavily.

"Believe me when I say this was not an easy decision for me. Your mother agreed that...."

"Oh what the hell does she care?" I yelled becoming furious that they were going to hurt my sweet fox.

"Keaka please." Kurama said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Shuichi you know contact like that is prohibited here." The Dr. Kavorchian wanna-be said. He immediately released me.

"When will this procedure take place?" Kurama asked.

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning. The sooner the better in my opinion." He said. I felt my body begin to tremble.

"Get a good nights rest Shuichi and be thankful that we have this. My collegeous and I truly think this will help you in your recovery." He said before leaving.

Kurama and I stood in the middle of the room silent.

'_How soon did you say it was going to be Keaka?'_

'_Tonight. It WILL be tonight. Don't you worry. I just have to round the gang up and we'll get you out of here.'_

'_Keaka. I'm counting the three of you. Exspecially you Keaka cutie.' _Kurama took my hand and squeezed.

Once outside the building I immediately dialed the number to Genkai's temple where my brother Kazuma and his significant other Yukina lived together.

"Hello?" Came a sweet voice from the other end.

"Yukina, it's Keaka. Is my brother there?"

"Yes he is hang on one minute Keaka." She said. I heard some mumbling in the back round.

"This had better be good kiddo. I was uh, in the middle of something." Kazuma answered.

"Kazuma that thing we talked about has to be done tonight." I said nearly tripping over my own two feet.

"Tonight? But we planned for..."

"Yeah I know but please just trust me on this and get a hold of Urameshi and let him know. In the meantime I'll find Hiei."

"Right. Meet us here as soon as you find him."

"Yep. That was the plan."

"Okay see ya soon."


	3. Escape

(I'm really taking advantage of my day off here and writing all I can seeing how I spend most of my life working. As usual I do not own anything Yu-Yu Hakusho except for Keaka but other than that I just use the characters for my own needs. Oh yeah, btw I really have appreciated the reviews. I'm glad ppl are enjoying this.)

"I told you before Keaka. If the fox can't help himself then that's just too damn bad!" Hiei said standing in front of me. Though his appearance may have changed over the years, seriously Hiei is almost as tall as my brother now, his attitude remained the same. When I was younger I thought it was funny and even kawaii but when it came down to it Hiei is a jerk.

"Hiei after all the year's you've known Kurama, after all the time's he's helped you, you're just going to stand around and do nothing?" I said trying to remain calm. Hiei smirked and closed his eyes.

"Hn. Basically, yes. I'm not in the mood these days to play hero. I do have my own agenda." He said.

"Listen up Jaganshi. You help out this one last time and none of us will ever bother you again." I reasoned.

"That's what you said six years ago when the Rei Kai Tantai disbanded. Yet you still seek me out if not to just annoy me with your presence then to ask for my help." He said somewhat amused.

"Oh cut the shit Hiei! You know you want to help! For Christ sake just admit it!" I hollered.

"Now now Keaka-chan. There's no need to raise your voice. What's in it for me? Besides all of you leaving me alone." He said reopening his eye's.

"Anything you want Hiei just name it." I knew at the time what I was getting myself into but was willing to do anything for Kurama. Hiei smirked wickedly.

"As you probably have already figured out Mukuro and I are mates. Unfortunately she is unable to bear children which an heir is necessary...."

"HOLD UP! No way in...hell...would I ever...."

"May I finish at least? Believe me your not my first choice being human and all however I know what your capable of as far as spirit power goes." Hiei said cracking his knuckles. I was quiet not sure what to say to him. Hiei was my friend as much as he would deny it and I would do anything to help out any one of my boys. So I figured why not kill two birds with one stone.

"Fine Hiei. I'll have your child after the danger is clear for Kurama." I said sighing deeply.

"Don't seem too thrilled about it." He said sarcastically.

"Let's just go to Genkai's already and get this night over with."

(((-)))

Sneaking into the ward was relatively easy but I knew once we opened that door to Kurama's room the alarm would go off, neither one of us is an electrical genius as to know how to shut the damned thing off.

"Is this his room?" Yusuke kept whispering finger ready to shoot his spirit gun to knock it down.

"For the last time NO! Just follow me and shut up!" I said and lead them down the long hallway.

"Weird. You'd think a place like this would be crawling with guards." Kazuma whispered breaking the silence.

"There's no need for guards. No one can get out of their rooms. The doors are all electronically locked." I replied.

"So exactly what's gonna happen when we break down that door?" Kazuma asked.

"We're gonna grab Kurama and run like hell!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Here. This is the one." I said and gently laid my palm flat against the cold metal door.

"All right everyone stand back. Man sure hope Kurama isn't anywhere near this door." Yusuke said powering up his beam.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted and fired once the three of us were clear of it.

The blast shook the corridor not only blasting the door off its hinges but also causing large pieces of the ceiling to come crashing down.

"KEAKA MOVE!" I heard Kazuma yell. I didn't even have time to look up when someone tackled me to the ground and held me in their grasp. The sweet warmth that encircled me, god help me I gave into it. I thought it was Kurama! Low and behold guess who?

"Merely protecting my best interest." Came the all to recognizable voice. I recollected myself and shoved Hiei off of me.

"Arigatou Hiei." I said standing up and brushing the plaster off of me.

"Oh nice one Urameshi! Just blast down the whole building that won't cause a scene!" Kazuma yelled.

"HEY! At least none of the alarms went off!" He yelled back. I ignored them both and ran into the room not paying much mind to the broken water pipes.

"Kurama? Are you okay?" I called out into the dark room. Dust from the explosion blinded me and choked off my breathing.

"Of course I am Keaka. Why wouldn't I be?" Kurama's usual calm voice came to me from the darkness. I felt his hand brush against mine as he grabbed it and exited the room. Yusuke and Kazuma stopped their bickering to acknowledge that fact that Kurama had come to the hallway.

"KURAMA!" They both yelled excitedly in unison.

"It's very good to see the both of you as well however now is not the time for a reunion. We must leave." No sooner did the words leave his lips did we hear voices and see thin beams of light from flashlights.

"Maybe if we just run past them really quick they won't notice us." I suggested.

"Maybe they'll think we're escaping prisoners and shoot us." Kuzuma said sarcastically. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Hiei fingering the hilt of his katana.

"It won't be too much of a problem." He said smiling. My eye's widened in fear knowing well that Hiei would kill anyone to escape.

"No Hiei that's not necessary!" Kurama said. "I say we stick with Keaka's idea and just run out of here. With all the ensuing commotion I highly doubt they'll notice us." He concluded.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked and made a run for it. It seemed like an eternity we ran through that building but I loved every moment of it. The cold darkness reminded me of Maze Castle, our first mission together as a team. It saddened me to know that this in fact would probably be the last thing the five of us ever did together as a group.

Once outside we continued to run straight for the tunnel that would lead to the Makai. Kurama being stuck in that room for so long was soon out of breath.

"Come on you can rest later!" I yelled grabbing his hand harder and pulling him along behind me. Halfway to the tunnel as we were running along the roadside a police car stopped in front of us halting all of us in our tracks.

"Now what are you all doing out on this stretch of road at this time of night?" The officer asked. Yusuke, Kazuma and I still with our hate for anything authorative simply glared at him.

"Just out for a late night run." Hiei replied blandly. The officer eyed him suspiciously before talking again.

"Well don't none of you kids think to go up to devils door. The cave's unsteady and is set for detonation to seal it off for as soon as the sun comes up." The officer said before getting back into his car and speeding off. Kazuma looked at his watch.

"Sun comes up at what about six thirty right?" He asked. We all nodded in unison.

"Oh well then that gives us about FOUR HOURS!" He yelled and began to run for the cave. My heart pounded in my chest as we ran on trying to beat the clock. By the time we got up there the wrecking crew was just starting to arrive..

"It takes us roughly two hours to reach the tunnel so we have barely enough time." Kurama said as we neared the entrance.

"Yeah well take care Kurama and I'll see you at Christmas." Yusuke said in his usual tone.

"Yusuke this is the only tunnel to the Makai and their sealing it off." I said.

"Yeah. Point being?" He asked not catching my drift.

"Point being Kurama, Hiei and myself won't have any way to get back." I stated. Kurama looked over at me and shook his head.

"No your not going with us." He said. I glared at him.

"What do you mean I'm not going with you of course I am kitsune." I practically shrieked. Again he shook his head.

"I already told you to forget about me. Shuichi is dead to you Keaka." Kurama said and transformed into his former self, Yoko Kurama. I looked up at the towering demon and shook my head tearfully.

"No. You can't just leave me all alone Kurama. I love you." I said trying not to completely lose it. Kurama placed a loving hand on my cheek caressing it gently.

"Gomen na. Gomen na that things could not have been different for us." He said leaning down towards me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck waiting for the warmth of his lips to touch mine but it never came. He took my arms away from him and smiled sadly.

"It would be too painful." He said simply waved good-bye and entered the tunnel. Hiei walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Our arrangement. Forget about it." He said and ran off as well. I looked down at the ground sadly knowing that if I followed them they would stop me whatever way they could. I felt arms wrap around my waist and was spun around to face Yusuke. He placed his lips against mine and ran his hands down my back. Pure shock ran through my body not knowing how to respond to him. He broke the kiss and looked at me sadly.

"Give that to Keiko for me will ya kiddo? And tell her I'm sorry." Yusuke said walked to the entrance to the tunnel and waved good-bye. After they had disappeared from site the shock of what had happened settled in. In the span of not even two minutes three of my boys were gone from me forever.

"Come on lets go home Keaka." Kazuma said taking my hand. I jerked it away and bolted for the entrance. I could hear Kazuma's heavy foot falls behind me and yelling that there was no time to come back. I turned around and erected a barrier to prevent him from coming in. My brother pounded on it in vain unable to break it.

"I love you Kazuma. Tell Shizeru I love her too and that I'll miss you both." With that said I ran off amazing myself that I remembered which way to go even after all those years. I knew my time was running out.

"This must be what the Reikai wants otherwise Koenma would have put a quick stop to this." I thought aloud. I didn't know how much time passed but before long the tunnel came into view. The lake that had once been there long since dried up but Sensui's evil presence still lingered along with the sinning tree where the elder Togouro was trapped thanks to Kurama. I saw a small piece of material flutter into the tunnel as they made their escape. I was almost there just a few more feet and I would be there. The cave began to shake as large deposits fell from the ceiling. I dodged past large boulders that fell in my path reaching out my hand as if that would help me reach the tunnel faster. The ground underneath me buckled and I screamed for lack of anything better to do. I felt myself falling into god knows where when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked up to see it none other than my fox. He pulled me up and hoisted me onto his back.

"No time left." I heard him whisper as he sprinted towards the tunnel.


	4. Wishful Thinking

(Laughs maniacally Did you think it was going to be that easy? Haha. No chance in hell! Once again I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. Just Keaka.)

That was how I saw it happen in those minutes after Yusuke blasted Kurama's door down. The ceiling collapsed falling on top of all of us except of course for Hiei. I could hear him digging through the rumble cursing at us with every inch of his being at how stupid we all were.

"Hiei where are the others?" I distantly heard Kurama.

"Underneath all of this shit! Damn Yusuke went about it the idiot's way and buried them all." Hiei said.

"Something must be wrong if they haven't dug themselves out yet. They've been through much worse than just a ceiling collapse." Kurama said. I could hear the urgency and fear in his voice as I heard him too start to move large pieces of plaster around.

"Blah! Wow! That was...awesome!" I heard Kazuma yell as I guessed he emerged from the rubble. My focus became hazy. Why couldn't I move? I, as Kurama had said, been through much worse during the dark tournament and even more so during the Makai tournament so why couldn't I dig myself out?

"Hey where's my sister and Urameshi?" Kazuma asked.

"Don't get your panties in a know Kuwabara. I'm right here." Yusuke said.

"Nice going detective." Hiei said blandly.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know it would cause the ceiling to crash down? Christ!" He yelled.

"So great Urameshi's safe but where's Keaka?" Kazuma asked again.

"She hasn't gotten out yet?" Yusuke asked. Either no one answered him or I was starting to black out because I heard no response only the sounds of digging above me. I tried desperately to scream, cry out, or even move but nothing would work. I felt my eye's become heavy as fatigue took me over. I couldn't let it end like this! Not this way.

"Wake up! Keaka! Kuwabara Kesaki! Wake up! Please!" I opened my eye's to see the sun shining in through a window? I looked around to find myself in a white room. There was quiet beeping next to me monitoring my vitals.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Shizeru said. I looked over at her confused then I panicked.

"Where's Kurama?" Shizeru didn't say a word only thumbed at her pack of cigarettes that she desperately wanted to smoke.

"Keaka..." She said with out continuing.

"You've been out for over a week." The gruff voice said from the window. I looked over to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

"What? No." Was all I could manage to say. "Please don't tell me that they...to....my kitsune." I said after I could breathe again. Hiei jumped up and went over to my bed pinning my shoulders down. Shizeru made move to stop him but was brushed aside.

"HEY! Leave her the hell alone!" She yelled but was ignored.

"If YOU had been able to help yourself then this wouldn't have happened! But no! As always little Keaka needed her boys to save her!" He spit venomently. I grabbed his wrists.

"Where is Kurama, Kazuma and Yusuke?" I asked talking slowly as not to anger him anymore then he clearly already was.

"The detective and the baka are being held in jail for trying to bust Kurama out. They committed a felony because it was believed they used explosives. I carried you out and brought you here. Your sister told them you were in a car accident or something along those lines so they don't know you were even at that building so unless you want to join your brother and Yusuke's fate I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" He said staring deeply into my eyes.

"And Kurama?" I asked cautiously. Hiei's gorgeous red eye's softened and betrayed his emotions to me.

"The procedure..." He said and that was it. He looked away from me. A put my hand to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. They did it. How could they?

"I need to go! I have to see him! I have to get out of here!" I cried out. Shizeru nodded and went to get a nurse who some time later rushed in with Shizeru tagging close behind.

"Miss Kuwabara. Your not ready to be released yet." She said nervously.

"I don't care what you say! I'm leaving!" I shouted at her standing up wincing in pain.

"Wait! I'm going to get in a lot of trouble!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Shut up onna." Hiei said quietly gently pushing her down onto the bed.

"So you going to go see him in that?" Shizeru asked me. I looked down to see myself in one of those snazzy hospital gowns. My face turned bright red as I shook my head profusely. Hiei sighed and wrapped his cape around me, he gave up that black cloak years ago when it didn't fit him anymore.

"I know your in a rush to see him but don't worry Kurama isn't going anywhere. Not anymore."

Once showered and changed Shizeru and Hiei brought me to where Kurama was being held now. It looked more like a maximum-security prison than a mental hospital. Metal doors banged inside and people screamed out of madness. Even though at the time I was almost twenty-four it still scared me. The most horrific thought however was that Kurama was stuck in this place. Maybe he was better off before where he was.

"How could you think something like that?" Hiei whispered fiercely. I looked over at him shooting a dirty look for reading my mind.

"We're here to see Minamino Shuichi." Shizeru said.

"I.D. please." The orderly said not really caring much. Shizeru and I presented our identification.

"And you sir?" Indicating Hiei.

"I didn't bring any." He said crossing his arms.

"Well then you don't see the patient." The orderly said annoyed.

"Here's the deal. Only one at a time." The orderly said and released the door to the ward. Shizeru gave me a small shove and I stepped in. The hallway was much shorter than where Kurama had been at before and definitely less taken care of. The entire place reeked of urine. I shifted my eyes and noticed patients lined up against the wall sitting on the floor just staring vegetabilized.

"Hey girl! Who you here to see?" A gruff voice said from behind me. I spun around on my heels.

"I'm here to see Minamino Shuichi."

"This way." The orderly directed. A few more feet and we were standing in front of a heavy steel door, it looked like it belonged in a bank vault. The orderly unlocked the door with a key and side stepped to let me in.

"Ten minutes." The orderly said and slammed the door shut locking it. My eye's adjusted to the dark room quickly and I looked around. There was no window in the room to let in the sun that Kurama loved so much. I walked over to the bed where I saw Kurama sleeping. I sat down next to him noticing small burn marks on his forehead that was when I lost it. Tears streamed down my face to see him in such a state. I leaned closer to kiss his wounds when his hand twitched and went instinctively to my throat. His eye's shot open and stared at me wild and confused.

"Kitsune it's me." I said taking his hand away from my neck. His grip hadn't even been that tight and to my horror his hand went limp as I grasped it tightly. He looked at me confused as if trying to figure something out.

"H-h-have we met b-b-b-b-before?" He stuttered and slurred over his words hardly the eloquent speaker I knew him to be.

"Kurama it's me Keaka. Kuwabara Keaka. Oh gods no, please remember me. Know who I am kitsune." I began to sob. Slowly his hand went to my cheek limply brushing away some tears.

"Are we umm...fr-ien-ds?" He asked sounding out the word. My heart ripped in two all I could do was nod my head.

"Yes we are friends. Not only that but we're best friends. We have been for the past eleven years now almost twelve." I told him trying not to lose it again. I stroked his forehead to brush aside his bangs but it was gone. They had shaved off all of his lovely red hair that I loved so much. He cuddled closer to me the way a child would.

"Keaka right?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't want to be here anymore Keaka. P-p-p-please. I want to l-l-l-eave. Wanna go home." He said innocently. I helped him sit up and held him in my arms.

"Don't worry sweetie. Very soon. Just be patient that's all."

((((-))))

Five months after Kurama's 'treatment' he was released. His doctor's praised their work saying how grateful they were that it had worked. I hadn't told him about being Yoko Kurama even though he did ask me from time to time why I called him that I assured him it was just a nickname. Kurama gained most of his motor skills back and could walk for short periods of time with no assistance at all. That in itself was a small miracle. Kazuma and Yukina were gracious enough to let us stay with them at Genkai's temple even though I did get grief from both my siblings for quitting my job. I explained to everyone that Kurama was my responsibility that once again he had become a prisoner because of me.

"So Urameshi. How's your probation coming along?" Kazuma asked him one day that Yusuke stopped by.

"Bout the same as yours." He replied. Keiko and Yukina sat and chatted happily amongst themselves. I looked over to the garden where Kurama sat on the grass staring at the roses. My eye's welled up and I had to look away. Yusuke noticed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Is he getting any better?" He asked me concerned. I shook my head.

"He doesn't remember anything. What's worse is that everyday it almost seems as if he wakes up with a blank slate." I said tearfully. Kazuma sighed deeply.

"I tried telling him the other day about him being Yoko and he just stared at me with the most confused look on his face." Kazuma said. I shook my head again.

"This is so difficult. I wish Hiei would show up maybe he could jog up some of those memories." Yusuke said. As if summoned Hiei appeared. As always he had been listening. I walked over to Hiei and nearly collapsed against him. He caught me loosely but still stood some distance away from me.

"Hiei. Please can you help him?" I asked weakly. I could feel Hiei's gaze upon me as I began once again, I've really got to stop doing this, sobbing.

"I doubt it will work but there may be something. I'm going to need your help though Keaka." He said really forcing that last part out.

"Excuse me but have we met before?" Kurama asked. Neither of us had seen him approach and his voice startled all of us I even felt Hiei jump a little. Hiei let go of me and motioned for Kurama and I to follow him. I took Kurama's hand and obediently followed hoping that whatever Hiei had planned would work.


	5. Into the Unknown

(Sorry about frying Kurama's brain like that I just couldn't help myself, it was simply too tempting. I do NOT own anything yu-yu hakusho except for whatever characters I make up and throw in my stories.)

Keaka and Kurama followed Hiei into the room they were currently using at Genkai's. Hiei stopped in front of Kurama's bed.

"Lay down fox." Hiei ordered. Kurama shifted uneasily before looking at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged and nodded my head. Kurama lied down on the soft mat that was spread on the floor.

"Close your eyes." Hiei said. Kurama obeyed. Hiei knelt next to him taking off his bandana opening his jagan.

"Keaka get over here." He said. I knelt down beside him taking Kurama's hand in mine.

"What have you got planned Hiei?" I asked. Hiei didn't answer right away. I glanced over at him and saw his lips moving as if he were silently voicing an incantation or praying. He reopened his eyes and looked at me.

With your telepathic abilities and my jagan we should be able to get inside of Kurama's head." Hiei said.

"I've already tried reading his mind. He doesn't remember a thing."

"No not read his mind. This is much more potent than just a mind reading. Our souls will actually dispatch from our bodies becoming one with Kurama." Hiei said. I looked at him and breathed deeply.

"Isn't that ahh, dangerous? Not only for us but for Kurama too." I said.

"You said you'd do anything to get help him did you not? Actually being able to wander around inside of Kurama's mind is the only way to find wherever he's been locked away in there." Hiei said irritated. I sighed and looked at Kurama who had fallen asleep. I nodded knowing well this was the only way. Hiei placed my hand on Kurama's forehead covering it with his own. He grasped my other hand with his holding it gently.

"Now erect a barrier so that no one can enter not even that baka brother of yours. If our bodies our disturbed by even the slightest noise we'll go into shock and probably die." Hiei said. I closed my eyes and put up my strongest barrier that I knew not even Kazuma could break through.

"It's done." I said simply.

"Good. Now keep your eyes closed and concentrate. Think only about Kurama. Your mind cannot wander off the matter at hand otherwise this will not work." He said. I tightened my grip around Hiei's hand letting myself become absorbed in the past. The first time Kurama and I met, going over his house after school for tutoring, his amazing smile and gorgeous eyes. The way he always spoke to me softly even when he was upset with me, the first time I saw Yoko and couldn't take my eyes off of him. My head began to spin as I felt myself being tossed around. I squeezed Hiei's hand even harder for reassurance, weakly he squeezed back. My stomach began to drop and filled with butterflies making me nauseous. I felt myself flying forward as a million different colors flew past me. A sense of calmness came over me that I only felt when I was with Kurama and I knew that the first part of our mission had been accomplished.

I opened my eyes and stood up in the middle of a vast meadow filled with beautiful flowers that swayed and bowed gracefully in the light spring breeze. I looked around becoming alarmed when I couldn't find Hiei.

"Jaganshi?" I called out noting that my voice was several octaves higher not the womanly voice I had become accustomed to but the voice of my former twelve year old self. I looked down at myself and gasped. My old school uniform from elementary school. I smiled a little smoothing out my knee high red skirt reminiscing.

"I'm here." Hiei said simply landing in front of me. I smiled and giggled when I saw him. The black cloak that he had always worn, his bandaged hand, his height.

"What's so funny?" He asked impatiently.

"You. You look like a kid again." I said.

"So don't you." He said blandly. I nodded and shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is probably how Kurama remembers us best that is why." Hiei said. He lifted what appeared to be a string that was attached to his waist and tugged on it pulling me closer. I looked down to see a similar baby blue string that met with his purple one winding to branch off and go off into the distance.

"What's this?" I asked tugging on it.

"That is our life line. When it begins to fade we'll have to return to our bodies not only that but if we are broken apart from each other we will die so be careful." He warned walking off. I followed not really having a choice. We walked through the meadow that came to a clearing and a bubbling brook.

"Thank god! I'm so thirsty." I said running over to the water. I knelt next to it and was about to dip my hands in it when I was jerked back falling over with my skirt flying over that was my old fashion way of falling when I was a kid, I swear those guys must have seen every pair of panties I owned. I stood up straightening my uniform and glared at Hiei.

"What was that for?" I asked him watching him advance forward. He plucked a flower out of the ground and knelt down next to the brook.

"Watch." He said and dropped it in. I crawled over next to him and waited while he threw the flower in. The water began to boil and became thick, red. I gasped.

"Blood!" I whispered quietly. The flower wilted in the substance. I placed a hand over my mouth feeling sick.

"Come on." Hiei said a tone of disgust in his voice. We stood up and looked up at the sky. It turned blood red setting a menacing atmosphere. The breeze became heavy picking up whipping my hair around.

"If I didn't know any better I would say someone doesn't want us here." I said. Hiei nodded once in agreement.

"Either way we have a mission. Being unwelcome has never stopped us before." He said. I nodded and continued on.

Unbeknownst to us we were being watched by a very deadly enemy that knew everything about us. Over the years he had watched and waited from the darkness patiently waiting for his turn and as we were about find out he was not going down without a fight.


	6. Shuichi

(Thanks for the reviews especially Minakara who has given me two reviews. Yay, someone likes my story ï So just for you I'm going to try and get the ball going on this story and get into the action. Standard disclaimer bc I'm tired of going through the whole blah, blah blah jazz.)

The further Hiei and I wandered into Kurama's mind the stranger it got. Of course along the way we saw the usual carnivorous plants that Kurama loved to summon but also some new ones that not even Hiei knew what they were. On a positive note none of them attacked us but it was a little bit unnerving having them watch us so closely. We came to a cliff that overlooked a dense forest. Horrible, inhuman screeches echoed throughout.

"Kind of reminds me of Genkai's dark forest." I said quietly. Hiei grabbed me around the waist and jumped down to the ground. Hiei advanced closer to the forest while I just stood there staring straight ahead. Something was telling me not to go in there.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Hiei asked after he noticed I wasn't following him.

"It's not safe in there. My instinct tells me we're no match for whatever's in there." I explained.

Hiei sighed impatiently.

"There's no other way around and I'm not going to carry you through the tree tops unless you want me to break my back!" He snapped. I crossed my arms huffing.

"HEY! That's really no way to talk to the chick who's going to have a baby for you!" I snapped back. Hiei cocked his head and looked at me.

"I ALREADY told you to forget about it! Remember?"

"Oh, I, uh, thought that it was just part of my dream." Giggled nervously. "Gomen na. Ha ha. My bad." I said completely embarrassed and maybe feeling a little disappointed then again maybe not. I began to walk towards him into the wooded area.

'_Whatever you do don't look back Keaka-chan.' _

I whirled around spinning on my heels.

"Yoko?" I whispered but didn't get a response.

"What are you mumbling?" Hiei asked pulling on his end of the bond.

"I thought I heard, nothing, it's nothing." I muttered and walked ahead of him replaying what Yoko said. Was it really the fox? Or was it just my imagination? I had no clue so I simply pushed it to the back of my mind. We walked on in silence not saying much mostly so I wouldn't piss him off anymore then he already was.

"Huh?" I looked up. Was it raining? I touched the top of my head to find it slathered in warm sticky liquid, spit? God I hoped that was what it was, I still do. Hiei looked up as well and that's when we saw a most horrific beast. It appeared to be a giant arachnid. It's bright red eyes gleamed menovolently down at us as it twitched ready to pounce.

"AHHHH! Spider!" I shrieked. (Spiders and snakes are my weakness)

"It comes!" Hiei yelled unsheathing his katana.

"SPIRIT BOW!" I yelled producing my favorite weapon.

The beast jumped down and landed directly in front of us. It stood up on its haunches mouth opening wide to expose billions if not millions of sharp teeth, obviously not a spider. It's saliva dripped to the ground as it advanced slowly towards us.

"What is that thing?" I asked glancing at Hiei. He was crouched on the ground, sword drawn ready to pounce.

"I have no idea. It's probably something that Kurama had to fight at one time in his life." He said launching himself into the air at the creature bringing his sword down hard on the back of it. Nothing! No blood, not even a gash. Hiei somersaulted in the air and landed on the other side of it. I looked at it with disgust.

"I've faced much worse than just you! Purifying arrow!" I commanded. The bright arrow appeared in my hand. I drew it back on my spirit bow knowing that if this was a demon it didn't stand a chance against a purifying arrow of this magnitude. It flew up in the air drooling hungrily at it glared down at me. I adjusted my aim as it's shadow fell over me and shot. The arrow sped to the creature that would surely end its life in mere seconds.

"Enough!" A familiar voice called out. I turned to look at the direction it had come from directly behind us the way we had come.

'_Don't look back whatever you do!' _Yoko's words rung in my head. I looked up expecting to see the creature but it was gone. I spun around searching for it, where had it gone? Hiei came to stand by me.

"Did you hear that Keaka?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes. It sounded like Kurama." I said unsure.

We stood staring at the direction the voice had come from expecting to see him emerge but nothing.

"Come on." Hiei said. I sighed turning around.

"AHHH!" I screamed directly in front of me was a pair of glistening green eyes. I fell down hard and looked up.

"Kitsune?" I said getting back up. Kurama glared at the two of us as if dazed but completely alert. His solemn face turned into a wicked smile that I had only seen once before and didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Hiei commanded. The doppelganger did not answer his question.

"Leave. You are unwelcome in this place." His face returning solemn. I took a step back frightened. I was used to Kurama's eyes being so full of energy and life but this things eyes were glazed over and dead. It looked at both of us with those dead eyes sending chills even down Hiei's spine.

"And if we refuse?" Hiei asked clutching the hilt of his katana until his knuckles turned white. The look-alike didn't say a word only reached for his hair producing the rose whip swinging it at us. We jumped away barely getting the spirit cord out of the way.

"That was close." I muttered Hiei and I landed on the ground back to back just as we had done so many times before. Our weapons ready we charged at this thing. It evaded our attacks easily as if knowing what we were going to do before we even thought about doing it. Hiei had managed to knick its arm but that was about it, it didn't even bleed that much.

"Tired?" It said indicating our heavy breathing. We watched it out stretch its hand towards us and mutter something under it's breath. The ground began to rumble and quake under our feet. Before we could move we snagged in a tangle plant of some sort.

"Don't even both to struggle it will only make it worse." The thing said. The plants grip tightened on us constricting our movement but more importantly our breathing. The summoner walked towards us commanding the plant to lower me down to where he stood. He stroked my cheek and twisted a finger in my hair.

"Yoko promised me once that he would let me have you just once. Like a fool I believed him. Damned selfish fox kept you all to himself while it was because of me he fell in love with you in the first place." It said. The plants grip loosened a little allowing me to talk if I wanted too.

"Who are you?" I forced out of my oxygen-deprived body. I looked up at Hiei who had already passed out and was turning blue.

"Don't you recognize me Keaka?" It asked.

"Well you sure as hell aren't Kurama!" I snapped. It smiled that wicked smile making me sick.

"Your right I'm not however I have learned a thing or two from the fox. After all I have known him my entire life." It said dropping the hint. My eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. It only nodded.

"Yes that's right my dear girl. Minamino Shuichi at your service." Shuichi said. I looked back up at Hiei becoming fearful.

Kurama had told me of the few times he let Shuichi take control of his body feeling sorry for him, wanting to make it up to him for virtually stealing the poor kids body. Each and every time however Shuichi caused chaos. The last time when Kurama 'awoke' he said he was lying in bed next to some girl from his school. When the girl woke up she told him they were dating, Maya I think her name was. Kurama erased her memory so she wouldn't remember being with him. Shuichi didn't know how to behave being locked away in the back of Kurama's mind so regretfully Kurama had to keep him there.

"I don't know what Kurama has told you Keaka but it's all lies! He took advantage of me before I even knew what was happening. How could I of? I was just a fetus! That bastard took it all away from me but I'll be damned if I just stand by and watch anymore!" It snapped.

"How?" I asked tears starting to fall down my face. Shuichi looked at me his face softening as he wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Keaka. Please don't cry my sweet love." He whispered gently very Kurama like.

"That's why Kurama's been acting so strange since the shock treatment. It's been you not him." I said huskily. Shuichi smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes Keaka. That's my smart girl. Took you a little while but you figured it out. When they shocked us Yoko fell into a deep sleep and I found myself free of his bond. It was amazing to be out and about! Finally I got to feel the breeze on my skin and the warm sun on my face but most importantly I felt you. It was overwhelming." He said sighing.

My attention turned back up at Hiei whose spirit energy was very faint, I felt myself growing weaker as well.

"K, I mean Shuichi-san. If Hiei dies.." I started. Shuichi snorted.

"What the hell do I care?" He asked angrily.

"If he dies then I do too!" I snapped at him. Shuichi looked up to Hiei and back down at me.

"You're lying." He said.

"There's not time to explain Shu-chan but believe me. If you truly..love..me then you will believe me." I reasoned trying to paste a fake smile on my face. Shuichi weighed what I said and sighed releasing us. He caught me in his arms while Hiei fell heavily to the ground. I got away from him running to be Hiei's side.

His side of the bond was so weak it flickered.

"We have to go back before it fades completely." I said sadly. Shuichi ran over and grasped me by the hand roughly pulling me up.

"Just him. Not you! You stay with me!" He yelled in my face. I brushed my hair away from my face becoming angry.

"We can't break the bond or else we'll both die!" I screamed. Shuichi produced a dagger looking plant and cut through Hiei's and mine spirit rope quickly binding his light pink one to my fading blue.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed getting away from his grasp and ran over to Hiei, my little fire baby. I held his head in my arms and cried hard sobs racking my body.

"Gomen na Jaganshi. Gomen na." I cried over and over again until he disappeared completely.

"There, there don't cry Keaka-chan." Shuichi said wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I let my body become limp.

"You killed him. You killed one of my best friends." I said weakly.

"Awww, don't you worry about that dirty little demon. It's over not only that but deserved to die, all demons deserve to die." He said darkly. I pushed away from him abruptly pushing him over.

"Where is Kurama?" I demanded. Shuichi looked up at me surprised but smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry about him Keaka. Now you and I can be together." Shuichi consoled. I shook my head.

"I would never want to be with you! Your heartless." I hissed at him. Shuichi seemed somewhat taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

"Perhaps seeing that dirty beast will make you happy?" Shuichi reasoned. I nodded a little too quickly for his liking I think. He sighed.

"Close your eyes." He said. I stared at him un-trusting but was about to do anything if it meant seeing Kurama. I shut my eyes and felt myself spinning but only for a moment.

"You can open your eyes now." Shuichi said. I reopened them to find myself in what appeared to be a dungeon straight out of the Makai. Shuichi unlocked a heavy wooden door walking into the room.

"I thought it fitting for him to live in the same place he trapped me for so long." Shuichi stated. Hesitantly I followed him in holding my breath against the smell. My eyes adjusted to the dim light rather quickly and that's when I saw him, my sweet kitsune sitting against the wall. His hands were bound at the wrist with thick chains that were covered in crudely made talismans to keep him from breaking his bonds. His head was bent down as if he were sleeping with his long silvery hair lying on the filthy ground. Shuichi leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"He enslaved me in here for nearly twenty-seven years. What do you think of your fox now?" He snapped. I ignored him running over to Yoko gently holding him. I held his hair back smoothing it out a little smoothing him with soft kisses on his cheek and forehead.

"Yoko, its me Keaka-chan. Please wake up. Come on kitsune, let me see those gorgeous golden eyes." I pleaded quietly rubbing my fingers gently over his ears. They didn't even twitch.

"Don't bother he can't hear you." Shuichi said sounding angry most likely from the attention I was giving Yoko.

No sooner did he say it that Yoko's breathing changed. My breath hitched a little as his ears did twitch a little under my administrations. One eye slanted open and then the other. I sobbed roughly.

"Hey kid." Yoko whispered straining himself to speak. I held him tighter to me and reached up to the rip the talismans off of his restraints.

"K-Keaka behind you." Yoko forced out. I looked up to see Shuichi clenching his fists and trembling with anger.

"You...are...MINE!" He screamed slapping me hard and pulling me away from Yoko. Shuichi tossed me aside and kicked Yoko in the side.

"You had your chance! Now it's my turn fox! You hear me? It's my turn damn it!" Shuichi screamed like a mad man.

"STOP IT!" I yelled producing my spirit bow ready to send Shuichi straight to hell. Calmly he turned around to face me.

"Well apparently you would kill me in less than a heartbeat but if I die then he goes with me." Shuichi spat out quickly. I breathed heavily feeling for the first time in my life defeated. My bow and arrow materialized as I made my way back over to Kurama.

"No I don't think so. You had time to say your good-byes. Be grateful." Shuichi said pulling me away from Yoko and squeezed my arm hard.

"You wait Minamino. Just you wait. I'm going to make you pay for hurting her." Yoko said calmly grinning that cocky little grin showing off his fangs. Shuichi breathed heavily.

"Shut up." He said quietly almost the way a child would and slammed Yoko's head into the brick wall. I screamed as the blood splattered against it and Yoko fell silent again unconscious.

"I have heard enough out of you." Shuichi said pulling out a plant that looked like a hypodermic needle. I struggled to get away but he was physically stronger than me and overpowered me. He got me to the ground and straddled his legs sitting on top of me.

"Don't worry my sweet girl. When you wake I'll be right there next to you and this incident will be gone from your memory." He whispered plunging the plant into my neck.

"I won't forget about this Shuichi. You...under...estimate...me."

(Okay so how was that? I don't even know what I'm doing with this, just letting it flow so if it doesn't make any sense or sucks awfully please do let me know.)


	7. Now Where Are We?

(Two chapters in one-day yay! Standard disclaimer.)

My head pounded as I opened my eyes. My surroundings were fuzzy and I couldn't hear anything over the constant hammering in my brain. Faintly I heard someone calling out to me touching my hand. I tried to pull away but found I couldn't move my arms or anything else for that matter.

"Keaka? Wake up my sweet love." The voice came more in tune. The sweet gentle voice of my kitsune.

"You screamed as if you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" He asked taking my hand.

"Yeah. I think so. I had the strangest dream Kurama. It was odd." I said.

"Dreams can do that sometimes." He said happily.

He helped me sit up slowly. I groaned putting a hand to my neck, the moment I put my fingers over the wounded spot it all came fluttering back in a great big chunk. Yoko imprisoned, Shuichi smacking me around screaming at us, but most importantly Hiei. I jumped up to get away from him quickly only to find my body slow and clumsy. Shuichi caught me before I hit the floor.

"You were right. I really shouldn't underestimate you Keaka." He said wickedly holding me against him.

I punched, kicked even bit him to no avail. It was useless; whatever he had given me was potent stuff. Gently he placed me on the bed caressing my breasts.

"No!" I said slapping at his hand weakly. Shuichi only smiled and even laughed a little.

"I know that you've been saving yourself for me Keaka cutie. Lets not let our time together go to waste." He said. Desperately I flung my hand into his hair grabbing a seed and forced it to become a small blade like looking thing.

"And what are you going to do with that?" He said mockingly. I placed it down to the where our spirits energies bound us.

"You wouldn't." He said quietly.

"Try me. I'm not afraid to die Shuichi. Are you?" I asked him seeing the reaction on his face turn from anger to pain.

"Why won't you let me be with you Keaka? I love you! Please love me!" He pleaded kissing my neck. Getting some of my strength back I kicked him off of me. He fell of the bed and sat on the floor tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"You don't love me." He said distantly getting up turning his back to me.

Slowly I got up pushing myself further away not taking my eyes away from him for an instant.

"Well if I can't have you then neither will that fox." Shuichi cried out running for what I presumed to be Yoko's cell. Clumsily I got to my feet and stumbled after him. My head still pounded making my eyes burn.

"Please no Shuichi don't!" I cried out in vain.

The passageway we ran down began to contort and wind in unnatural directions.

"What the hell!" I heard Shuichi exclaim as a blinding light came towards us. I felt as if I were running in slow motion as I spun around to run the other way but was caught up in it.

"Keaka? Keaka! Come on sis!" I heard Kazuma's voice call out.

"Hey I think she's coming too." Urameshi?

"Hn. I told you she would!" Hiei? My chest filled with sorrow as I opened my eyes seeing three of my boys sitting around me.

"Come on easy does it kiddo." Kazuma said helping me up. I looked over at Hiei confused.

"Am I dead?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hn. Far from it. Lucky for me your barrier weakened allowing Yukina to heal me before I died." Hiei stated standing up back in his adult form. Yusuke grabbed my hand to help me up as well.

"W-where are we?" I asked softly glancing around. The air was heavy and thick as the clouds above rumbled ferociously. Hiei turned to look at me and smiled.

"Welcome to my world."

(I would write more but I have to go do something else soooo I think that was a nice little tease!)


	8. Confrontation

(Long time no write for this one. I was disgusted with myself that I didn't write any further on this one but I've been so freaking busy but now I'm out of work with an injury so on with the writing!)

I stared at Hiei for a while my mouth opening and closing.

"Your world?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? Yes my world Keaka. My mind." He said annoyed.

"It's a lot happier than I thought it would be." Yusuke said in his smart ass tone.

"Shut up baka!" Hiei said. I put a hand to my head trying to regain my sense of awareness better shaking it slightly from side to side.

"So which way shorty." Kazuma said using the old nick name for Hiei. I looked down at myself relieved to see that I was an adult again. The four of us walked slowly to a cliff overlooking the terrain as thunder clashed above us.

"Is he here?" I ask Hiei. Hiei gives a short nod.

"Yes." He replied.

"So then kids what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road and find them both." Yusuke said assuming role as leader of the team. We all nodded and began our descent down the cliff. The climb was difficult and treacherous but we made it somehow just like always. The parched ground crumbled easily under our weight as we walked across the scorched terrains of Hiei's mind. Lightning shot over head striking close to us at times seeming to just barely miss, Kazuma more than any one else. We trekked in silence which was not our usual manner on a mission but this one was different. Hiei's emotions affected us to a point our mind sets turned angry and sour. It was easier for Kazuma and myself to control it being psychics but Urameshi I was worried about. He was sweating profusely and even began to tremble.

"Hey you okay?" I asked walking beside him. He glanced at me with a typical Yusuke grin and thumbs up.

"Just fuckin' ducky." He said but I knew him and knew something was very wrong. For the time being though Kurama was our prime objective. My thoughts turned to Shuichi that evil brat. I wanted to strangle the life out of him for what he did to Yoko.

"Bastard." I whispered aloud trying to contain my anger knowing Hiei was feeding the fire unintentionally.

"Hey you guys feel that?" Kazuma said as we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Form a circle. Watch each others backs." Yusuke said We each turned in a separate direction back to back to each other waiting for Shuichi to appear.

"He's not stupid. He will try and separate us." Hiei stated.

"Then picks us off." Yusuke replied.

"Probably." Hiei said.

"Well when have we ever been that stupid?" Kazuma asked. All three of us looked at him.

"Does Sensui ring a bell?" I asked him blandly. Kazuma fumed his face turning bright red.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault okay! Geez! You act as if I let him kidnap me." Kazuma said crossing his arms in front of him and pouting.

"Let's keep going." Yusuke said sweating heavier than before. We follow close behind surveying the surrounding area searching for something, anything that would give Shuichi away but, as I feared, this would not be an easy task. After spending so much time around Yoko Shuichi was just as cunning as the demon which created a big problem for those of us who were less tactical in our fighting styles. The air began to thin out as we reached the mouth of a cavern that was apparent went far under ground. Undoubtedly Shuichi was in there. His spirit energy practically flowed from the area.

"Shit figures." Yusuke said quietly to himself.

"Don't worry guys my spirit sword will light the way." Kazuma said.

"Turn that damned night light off you buffoon. There are torches on the walls." Hiei said walking ahead and into the cave. I followed behind him quickly joining his side. Steps formed at our feet leading down.

"Okay uh guys this is creepy like something out of a horror movie where some gross nasty creature comes out of the dark abyss and swallows us whole." Kazuma said freaking out.

"Ladies first." Yusuke said somewhat sarcastically. I glared at him and then at Hiei who stepped aside for me to go down.

"Why thank you white knight!" I spat and began the descent down. The steps were slick with water that dripped down from the stagalytes on the ceiling slowing us down a little.

"So when we reach the bottom which way do we go Hiei?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know?" He said.

"What you don't know your way around your own mind?" Yusuke asked.

"I did not create this." Hiei said quietly.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we reached the bottom leading into a straight tunnel. We preceded all of us noting the faint smell of roses that wafted around and grew stronger the further we got.

"I think we're reaching the heart." I said noticing ahead of us lay what appeared to be a large cavern brightly lit.

"So let's go." Yusuke whispered coming to walk beside me. I nodded feeling my legs turn into lead not knowing what to expect and dreading what we would find. I searched desperately to find Yoko's energy but there was nothing there as if he were dead. I briskly shook my head; if he had died then Shuichi would have too. Shuichi still had him bound. The brightness of the room hurt my eyes as we walked in taking defensive positions. Shuichi stood in the middle of the room in his old yellow Chinese tunic he used to fight in behind him was a still unconscious Yoko. The bindings more profound and not quickly done as was the case last time, he was becoming more confident. Damn.

"Well so nice of all you to drop by. What brings this little reunion?" He said in Kurama fashion. We stared at him for a minute or two before I answered.

"You know damn well why we're here Shuichi. You have to be stopped."

"Why? What the hell did I ever do to you or to any of you? Have I hurt anyone?" He looked at Hiei then sighed.

"Well anyone who matters?" He said.

"You're heartless. You don't care even if you did seriously hurt someone." Kazuma said. Shuichi merely shrugged his comment off.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me into your life Keaka. It is a mystery to me that you would let a cruel, manipulating monster love you yet I, who am the reason why he could even love you in the first place, am threatened to be destroyed." Shuichi stated contemplating the situation.

"You're absolutely right. Kurama was a cruel, manipulative monster but he has learned from his past mistakes and made up for them more than enough times." Keaka said. Shuichi's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"He had his chance to live! This is my life, my turn! That bastard stole it from me! You think that's fair?" Shuichi said losing composure.

"Blah, blah, blah! Enough with the sob story everyone's got one. Besides when the hell is life fair? All I know is Kurama is my friend and you attacked him, that's enough for me to hate you." Yusuke said in his usual diplomatic manner. Shuichi stood up straighter than before launching himself in the air.

'Keaka when you get an opening tend to Kurama. Leave this bastard to us.' Hiei sent to me. I nodded acknowledging he had been heard. The four of us quickly disbanded readying ourselves for a fight. The most unsettling part of it was Shuichi knew all of our attacks so well. He knew when we would strike and how, he knew our weaknesses and he knew our openings. My heart pounded as he glared in my direction.

"Rose whip!" He shouted producing the infamous weapon. I quickly back flipped out of the way keeping my eyes on Yoko the entire time. I could see in the torch light his silver hair was streaked with red and continuing to grow. He was still bleeding. My breath hitched throwing my attention off long enough for Shuichi to strike.

"Fist of the mortal flame!" Hiei yelled from somewhere above to come crashing down on Shuichi. Naturally Shuichi caught this out of the corner of his eye and dodged out of the way.

Hold still!" Kazuma yelled trying to punch him.

"Oh yeah like he will if you ask him dumb ass! Move Kuwabara! Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled releasing his attack. Shuichi yelled as a few of the blasts hit him knocking him to the ground. That was my chance. I quickly ran to be by Yoko's side. Vines up rooted from the ground reaching for me as I got closer. Quickly I skidded to a stop and ran back.

"Figures." Hiei said.

"Hiei Yoko's in trouble. Shuichi attacked him earlier and he's still bleeding." I said breathlessly. Hiei glanced at me looked back at Yoko.

"This isn't working. Think Keaka what is a physical weakness that Kurama had in his human form."

"That's easy brute strength." I said remembering how physically weak Shuichi really is. We look at each other for a minute then disbanded sending Yusuke and Kazuma word of our plan. We managed to form a circle around Shuichi each of us powering up some attack.

'Just enough to knock out not to kill.' I reminded them all. I watched Yusuke charge his spirit gun while Kazuma prepared to send energy shards Shuichi's way. I glanced over at Hiei as he charged for an attack while I steadied my spirit bow and prayed we didn't kill him or worse he escaped.


	9. See Ya Shuichi

I watched as all of our attacks seemed to congeal into one as it hit the center, the center being Shuichi. There was no time for him to react as the attacks struck him sending him reeling up and come crashing back down with a sickening thud. He lay on the ground unconscious gasping for air. It was difficult to see him laying there injured and possibly dying so much so I began to walk over to him slowly. Hiei grabbed my wrist.

"I got him. Go and check the fox." He said and let go. I nodded and ran to the other side of the cave noting the plants were at bay since Shuichi was out cold. I knelt down next to Yoko and gasped at the paleness of his face.

"Yoko?" I whispered softly smoothing out his hair that was sticky and matted with blood. I gently kissed his cheek urging him to wake up make a noise or show some sign of life. There was nothing. I couldn't even detect a breath. I looked frantically over at the others unable to call out to them. Kazuma caught my distressed look and came running over.

"What's wrong? Is Yoko alright?" He asked.

"Is Shuichi still alive?" I asked. Kazuma nodded and placed his hands on Yoko's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Hey buddy time to wake up." Yusuke walked over concerned and knelt down in between Kazuma and I.

"Come on man. Don't do this to us." He said. Hiei stayed by Shuichi keeping his hand on the guy's throat in case he tried anything.

"We have to get out of here and back into our bodies." I called over to him. He shook his head.

"We can't until Yoko is awake and we make sure that he is in complete control." He stated. I turned my attention back to the fox. Yusuke and Kazuma had released his bonds and laid him on the ground. I gently placed his head on my lap and brushed his long silvery bangs to the side.

"Please kitsune just wake up. We didn't go through all this to save you and now…. Please Kurama just wake up." I said tears sliding down my cheeks. The cavern began to become transparent and dissipate. Kazuma and Yusuke said later it was the weirdest thing they had ever seen but at the time I was paying attention to more important things. A warm spring breeze began to flow around us flinging my hair every which way. I glanced around for a split second taking in our surroundings. Lush green grass sprawled in an endless carpet. Flowers popped up and bloomed before our eyes.

"Wow didn't know you had it in ya shorty." Kazuma said to Hiei.

"Again this is not my doing." Hiei said annoyed with him already. A hand stroked my cheek causing me to flinch a little. I whipped my head down to see Yoko staring up at me with a grin playing across his lips. I was so overwhelmed to the point that I couldn't speak.

"Hey have a nice nap?" Yusuke asked

"Yes I did actually." Yoko stated sitting up and clutching his head wincing in pain.

"Be careful. Don't over do it." I said standing to examine the wound again. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Besides I have some business to take care of." He said standing up. He gracefully walked over to Shuichi picking him up by his collar. Shuichi blinked out of unconsciousness looking very confused. He stared at Yoko as green eyes met gold and he flinched as if afraid Yoko would harm him. I watched as the fox merely glared at him as if boring into his soul.

"Come on Shuichi. It's time to make things right." Yoko said. Shuichi began to struggle.

"Just you wait youkai! I'll break free again but next time you won't be so fortunate as to win. None of you will." He yelled. Yoko held him up higher.

"No you won't because you won't remember any of this." He said darkly. Even though Shuichi had done some pretty horrible things I was worried about exactly what would happen to him. As if picking up on my thoughts Yoko turned his attention back to me.

"Don't worry. His punishment won't be too harsh." He said.

I stand at my sink staring out the kitchen window blankly watching the twins, Kuronue and Kanna play with Kurama. I smile to myself and shake my head at the old memories, how long had it been now? Nearly ten years. Kurama and I were married three years after the Shuichi incident had occurred. We had decided perhaps it was for the best for him to return to his fox form and stay as Yoko. Shortly before the twins were born we left for the Makai being that we didn't think a ningen hospital would be capable of handling two newborn kits. I close my eyes smiling to myself hearing my family enter our home.

"Ama! Ama! Looky-look." Kanna explains proudly hold up a flower.

"Oh sweetie did you grow that yourself?" I ask in my motherly tone. She nods happily.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Kuronue got all dirty again." She said pointing to her brother. I smile to see my son's smudgy little face poke around the corner.

"It's okay that's what water is for. Now both of you go wash up it's dinner time." They both look at me as if I've given them a death sentence. I point to well and they amble off, slow at first then running to try and beat each other. Kurama comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What were you thinking about?" He whispers heavily in ear.

"Just the past." I say turning to face him. I know that I have aged a bit not much since I'm still young but Yoko is still flawless in all his graceful beauty. He smirks at me leaning down for a kiss. Our lips are inches apart when…

"Ewwww! Their doing it again Kanna!" Kuronue yelled from the doorway.

"Ahhhh! Not again." She says from outside. Kurama and I laugh a little at our kits.

"Alright come on. Time to eat." He says getting intercepted to the table by the kits. I look at my family for a moment smiling to myself happily.

"This is the life."


End file.
